mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Astropod
|image = Astropod.png|Active astropoding.png|Inactive |available = Level 13 |island(s) = Wublin Island |beds required = N/A |element1 = Electricity |size = 3 x 3 |wublin inventory = |buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = tba |placement xp = 1}} Description Astropod is the 15th Wublin in Wublin Island. It was teased in a word-search puzzle, in which you eliminate the other Wublin names and find the remaining letters. https://www.facebook.com/MySingingMonsters/posts/986269864807686:0. The answer is "Wublin Astropod". The gif file the Monster Handlers posted on Facebook with the shadow of the Wubbox (insert) may hold secrets that, at the time, was not thought of to be Astropod. The Astropod resembles a whitish sea slug with a vibrant purple covering on it's back. It has two large legs or arms on it's sides that rest on the ground and two tiny yellow upper arms near it's chest. It's face has small eyes and antlers. It also has a tuft on it's purple covering that changes color and reesmbles a flower. Electricity can be seen between it's antlers. Song It plays an electronic sound reminiscent of a keytar. Teaser IMG 0053.PNG|Wublin Name's Puzzle (Published on February 23) Wublin puzzle 15.png|The solved puzzle "Wublin Astropod" Giphyenigma.gif|Teaser of the creation of Astropod (published in January) Снимок_2017_02_25_10_29_48_157.png|The January Teaser explanation Earning rate The , like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Powering Up The requires 5 Deedge, 8 Scups, 5 Shellbeat, 10 Toe Jammer, 8 Reedling, 6 Spunge eggs. There is a time limit of 10 days needed to power it up. Strategy To fill this wublin, you need to have the rare versions of Deedge and Shellbeat. If you don't, you'll have to be extremely lucky to get those. Start with breeding the Deedges on Cold Island, Scupses on Air Island, Shellbeats on Water Island and Reedlings on Earth Island. When the Deedges and Shellbeats are done, use Cold and Water Islands for breeding the Spunges. The Toe-Jammers can be bred on the empty Plant Island, and its best to save up 10 diamonds to speed them up and not wait 10 minutes (or just do that waiting of 10 minutes anyway, if you are active on your account...). Name Origins The name comes from "Gastropod", a term describing snails and slugs, and "Astro", meaning related to outer space. Notes * It breaks the pattern of releasing an instrumental Wublin, and then a vocal Wublin. * The January teaser also confirms (or suggests) that the Wubbox is the creator of the Wublins by its shadow. * Astropod resembles a purple aplysia, a genus of gastropods. * Astropod's statue has eyedots. * This Wublin is the first Wublin not to have its music featured in the Wublin Island tutorial. * This Wublin is the second wublin not to have its music in the Wublin Island soundtrack. The first one is Scargo. * Coincidently, both this Monster and Scargo are based off slugs/snails. Category:Wublins Category:Wublin Island Category:Electricity Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Monsters